elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ulfric Stormcloak (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Imperial prison? Maybe I missed it, but I don't remember anyone mentioning anything about Ulfric being imprisoned for killing the High King. I thought he was only imprisoned during the Great War by the Thalmor and after the Markarth incident. Could we get a reference here? :Whatever the event was, it's mentioned in a dialogue option with Ulfric Stormcloak himself. I think it appears after recovering the Jagged Crown. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :-- He wasn't. Rolkir (or w/e his name is) let him escape by opening the gates, which is why he's executed the first time you go into Solitude. It also says he was imprisoned during the Great War in the dossiere about Ulfric during the infiltration of Elenwen's party. So, you're right! :The section "Jarl of Windhelm" is wrong and out of sequence. I'm going to remove the bits about killing torygg. I remebmer someone stating that Torygg Thought Ulfric had come to demand a succesion from the empire. That was after he had been Jarl of Windhelm for a period of time. 10:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Should i edit the current photo so that the little crosshair dissappears and not be pointing at his *CENSORED*. Or I think I might be able to get a higher quality one. Vercinghetorix (talk) 16:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :That would be awesome. Also, the photo is too light. Perhaps some more contrast is in order? --— Radical D (bother \ 16:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thane Is there any way to be appointed thane while remaining neutral towards the war? Also not enough detail exists in the section. Retardedmoose (talk) 04:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) You have to at least do the quest 'Blood on the Ice'...I think also you have to pick either side of the war. Kill Ulfric, the next Jarl (Brunwulf Free-Winter) will appoint you Thane. Side with Ulfric, he will appoint you Thane. For either, you have to buy Hjerm first. StarlinSkyrim (talk) 17:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC)StarlinSkyrim -Also, make sure you finish Blood in the Ice, and don't purchase Hjerim until after the quest. You'll have a terrible clean up bug if you use your key to enter it for the first time. I personally used a mod to clean it up, but I didn't even have the option when I went out of order. Vashtari (talk) 19:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) References Could someone add a link under references to Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak? Its a little hard to find if you don't know the exact name. A link to The Bear of Markarth would also be a nice add. :I believe I've added the sources in each relevant place. Thanks for helping us improve this article! If there is anything missing, don't hesitate to post here. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 17:18, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Killing him? Can you kill him before negotiating with tullius and the other jarls? Please sign your posts, and no. He is essential (invulnerable) up to the point where you kill him in the last Imperial Civil War quest. LigthWolf (talk) 14:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ulfric in both Windhelm and Solitude? Just where exactly does Ulfric reside in Solitude after The Battle of Solitude? I can't seem to find him anywhere in the entire city. SuperHusky (talk) 20:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) SuperHusky -I have found out that he's only in both Solitude and Windhelm during the Civil War. Afterwards, he stays in Windhelm. A friend of mind told me this is what she saw. 19:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Loadingscreen/Myths/Fact about Torygg's death So, every soldier in the beginning says that Ulfric shouted Torygg apart, with his voice. When you talk with Ulfric, he says that he challenged Torygg, used Unrelenting Force to drop him to the ground, then killed him with a sword. Now today, I saw a loading screen that said that Ulfric almost Shouted Torygg to bits. How can that be true? Is everything the loading screens say true? LigthWolf (talk) 14:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) -I'm not sure if everything is true by our standards, but the loading screens include things mentioned in the game. Certain tips are true, but lore seems to be what the NPCs believe to be true. So far the general public believes he was shouted to death, but that's the Imperial's view, even Elisif's. Ulfric would give more private insight since he was the one who did the shouting. When talking to him, even he considers the Voice to be almost sacred and not a toy. He mentions only using it on special occassions, and I have seen him use it (Unrelenting Force) when taking Solitude. No one was shouted to bits there, just flung around like when we, the players, use it. Vashtari (talk) 19:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I am currently a level 41 argonian and I won the civil war with the Empire but I want to bring back Ulfric with Dead Thrall but when I use it it says hes too powerful to be brought back,any tips on how I can avoid this in future playthroughs? 17:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ^ Ulfric may level with the player, in which case you could try completing the Civil War questline at a very low level, and then he would not be too powerful for the spell. It may be the case that he cannot become a thrall, regardless of his level when he is killed. Jol87 22:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Why is this page locked from being edited? I've examined the talk page, and there appear to be no ongoing disputes. Why is editing and additional content being locked out?Scarabaeus (talk) 13:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sovngarde I dispute that Ulfric's comments in Sovngarde indicate that he regrets the civil war. He is in despair because he's in the mist, but also because he has seen the fallen eaten by Alduin. This doesn't mean he regrets rebelling against the empire, only that the deaths fed the World Eater's power. All the souls in the mist are in despair, Rikke as well. The article is misleading because it suggests that in the afterlife, Ulfric sees his rebellion as a mistake and therefore suggests a "god's eye view" of the rebellion as the "wrong side." Addaia (talk) 06:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction I know of no source suggesting that Ulfric was in Thalmor custody after the Markarth Incident. His comments suggest that he was in imperial custody ("such is the love of Titus Mede for his subjects"). The last sentence of the section is also confusing, because it doesn't state what the Thalmor were demanding or what Jarl Igmund relented about. Addaia (talk) 06:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) In the Stormcloak Rebellion Section it says To expand his plot for becoming High King, Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to Solitude to question Jarl Elisif the Fair of her allegiance to him or to the Empire.It was actally Whiterun and Jarl Balgruff. Civil War I definatley hate the Empire! So, I sided with the Stormcloaks. But, I think it is a little weird for his last name to be the name of the faction. So, I'm wondering what came first. Is it Ulfric Stormcloaks of The Stormcloaks the faction? Please respond! 21:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Someone, Ralof or Galmar though I can't remember which, says that imperials started calling the rebels by that name to mock them and they took it as a badge of honor and started calling themselves by that name. Similar to "yankee doodle dandy" I guess. Addaia (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) weapon of choice I find it quite funny and ironic that his weapon of choice is steel axe of cowardice. Jackalex13 (talk) 04:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 It's a weaponized version of the Nord battle cry, which makes enemies cower in fear. Pretty appropriate I'd say. :) Addaia (talk) 15:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Spy? The "Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak" pretty heavily suggests (it really outright says to be honest) that Ulfric is a Thalmor/Aldmeri Dominion asset, albeit a pain in the butt one. Why is this not mentioned? Vyselink (talk) 04:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Elenwen's dossier doesn't read that Ulfric is a spy. The dossier reads that Ulfric was tortured by the Thalmor, mislead to believe that his torture lead to a substantial victory for the Thalmor, and that Ulfric refuses to cooperate with the Thalmor. It also reads that a victory for the Stormcloaks would be bad for the Thalmor, as much as a victory for the Legion in Skyrim would be. Lobsel Vith (talk) 17:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually the dossier doesn't say anything about tortures. Only interrogation. He could've gave up the intel willingly after short "chitchat" with Elenwen. Kef34 (talk) 21:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Considering that the Thalmor routinely torture prisoners, his efforts to liberate Markarth to have a place where Talos worship was permitted (as Jarl Igmund admits), and how infuriated Ulfric is at Elewen's presence at the temporary cease-fire to the civil war, I highly doubt that. I don't see why some people keep trying to paint Ulfric as a willing accomplice to the Thalmor. Even the dossier reads that a Stormcloak victory is to be avoided. Lobsel Vith (talk) 23:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Basically, the Thalmor see Ulfric as someone who could benefit them. So, Ulfric's rebellion could be helping the Thalmor by weakening the Empire. That is the reason why I joined the Legion. TheDwemerSpy (talk) 21:02, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :The Thalmor dossier mentions the civil war helping them, but it also reads that they don't want a Legion or Stormcloak victory for Skyrim. Given that Ulfric is explicitly clear about opposing the Thalmor and legalizing the worship of Talos, I'm not sure how helpful an independent Skyrim would be for the Dominion. Lobsel Vith (talk) 17:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Great war date wrong I realised, when looking at Ulrif's early life that it says that the great war started in the 1st era when it obviously started in the 4th. Since i cna't edit the page, I just wanted to make you aware of this. Thank you, Mrsovietguy I just to point out that ulfric isn't a she but he. Permanent bodies Every legionnaire experiences the bug where ulfric and galmar's bodies don't disappear unlike tullius and rikke, they aren't the only ones silus vesuius,hewnon black skeever,drahff,and that lowlife's bodies don't disappear but i've seen reports where some bodies in minor holds like dawnstar don't disappear and i find it very annoying to find to naked guys' bodies on the floor covered in blood whenever i go into the palace of kings but there's several other NOC's bodies that don' disappear this is just an incomplete list Cedran mentions Hrolfdir arrested Ulfric on behalf of the Empire. When the Dragonborn speaks with Cedran about Markarth, he mentions that Ulfric was arrested by Igmund's father, and that Igmund followed in his father's footsteps in siding with the Legion. Cedran specifically says: "That would be Jarl Idmund. Young for a ruler of a Hold, especially in the Reach. Wasn't surprised that he stayed loyal to the Empire. His father helped capture Ulfric Stormcloak after the Markarth Incident." Lobsel Vith (talk) 17:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Can you please ad those Links: cs:Ulfric Bouřný háv fr:Ulfric Sombrage it:Ulfric Manto della Tempesta pl:Ulfrik Gromowładny ru:Ульфрик Буревестник Note: The pl-Link is already there, but its wrong. Mike alias the Checker (talk) 18:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Mistake in the Background section, Great War part. The sentence reads "While imprisoned, he was tortured by Elenwen for information, which if eventually gave up." I'm assuming that's not how the sentence should read. [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 15:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fate section is wrong. In the fate section it says he regrets the Civil War when you meet him in Soverngard, its wrong all he says is that he regrets the timing for the Civil War as it coensided with Alduin's return, all the souls that went to Soverngard as a result of the Civil War were eaten by him, this is what he regrets. Direct quote: "Skyrim was betrayed, the blood of her sons spilled in doomed struggle against fate. And so in death, too late, I learn the truth - fed by war, so waxed the power of Alduin, World-Eater - wisdom now useless. By gods' jest in this grim mist together snared, Stormcloak and Imperial, we wander hopeless, waiting for succor". Someone needs to fix this, the information is WRONG. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 04:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :That entry is incredibly biased and factually inaccurate. I'm not sure how that entry came to pass, and the page is currently locked so making an impartial edit isn't possible until someone with the right authority changes it. Lobsel Vith (talk) 19:11, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. It still amazes me to this day how many pages are locked on this wiki. Wikis belong to the community, and it saddens me when the leadership takes it upon themselves without community discussion to enact so many permanent article-page locks. Temporary locks I'd understand, especially in the case of mass vandalism/speculation. But it's hurting the wiki in the long-run to have the community cut off from improving so many of the main pages. 40px|link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Some Assembly Required!]] 19:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Policy is featured articles like this are locked. How this article became featured when there was false info on the page is an entirely different problem. Kenny seems to have fixed the fate section. We have already spoke about this before Garoux and I explained it to you. 9 times out of 10 when a high priority locked page needs fixed, an admin will unlock it or fix it. I have done this myself countless times. There are not as many main locked pages as you think. Jimeee (talk) 19:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::The problem isn't that pages are locked, and asking will have them unlocked. It's the intimidation factor that comes into play that's the problem. It's hard for editors like ourselves to understand, because we're so used to working around Wikia, that we know what it takes to see certain matters through. But for new users or those that aren't veterans, it's hard for them to know where to go, and how to confront those that are considered the leadership. Harold is a perfect example. He knew there was incorrect information, but wasn't willing to confront the leadership until I convinced him to do so. If it weren't for that, the information that was just changed probably wouldn't have been changed for a long time still. ::::::This is why pages aren't supposed to be permanently locked. All editors should have the freedom to help improve the wiki. Otherwise, motivation/courage is lost to edit, and the wiki begins to look like the personal playground of those with special rights. Remember what special rights are: they are not a reward. They are not deserved, and they do not make us better than standard users. They are simply extra tools granted to us to help strengthen both the community and wiki. And permanently locking pages hurts both the wiki and community. ::::::And you're right about policy. But was that policy created by the community, or was it an Admin decision without community consensus? That's pretty much the point I'm making here. 40px|link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Some Assembly Required! ]] 20:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I'm unlocking this page and placing my trust in the community to patrol any additional edits and ensure that additions are unbiased and neutral. Don't make me regret it. Jimeee (talk) 12:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I have faith that this community will be able to keep their wiki's pages clean. It's always hard with so many article-pages, and with so much falling through the cracks, but in general, the community will know what to do when faced with poor information. 40px|link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Some Assembly Required! ]] 15:55, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : I would suggest that this be brought up as a consensus. Timeoin•Say G'Day• 11:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Ulfric and the Forsworn I recently came accros this book on the Forsworn history. In it they describe the Forsworn as the natives of Skyrim who lived simple and peaceful lives. That is until the nords arrived and enslaved most of them. What I found really interesting was that the book tells of Ulfric as a monster who killed women and children both Forsworn and Nord alike, when he took Marketh. Why is none of this on is page? The book is located in a tower near Falkreath. I feel this should be listed so others can see Ulfric for who he really is. Ulfric is not some great hero but a power hungry villian to the people of Skyrim.Ed07168 (talk) 15:57, June 29, 2014 (UTC)ed07168 :Ed, the book isn't listed here as it appears to be very blatent propaganda towards Ulfric. The author of it is a known Forsworn sympathizer (See, The Madmen of the Reach), and the book doesn't add up with how people act in Markarth. Nobody talks about Ulfric doing any of these things, not even the Forsworn who are locked up in Cidhna Mine, the only discussion of Ulfric is him liberating the city from Forsworn, but nothing else. Zippertrain85 (talk) 16:15, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Noooooo. Realy, I bought into it. Darn Forsworn. I do belive the Forsworn you face in the game are in a way savages, and feel no guilt on fighting them. I had just believed such a story to be true, seeing as Ulfric is kind of snobbish and never really talks of any great future for Skyrim. He only preaches about freedom of religion and from the empire. He does not seem like a leader to me, just a brute. Darn. 00:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC)ed07168